


Fresh

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Humanstuck, POV Second Person, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The noise that leaves you instead is more of a growl, and you press a dozen kisses to her jaw as you realize that her bruises arefresh. It wasn't something he said that made her run to your apartment for an escape, it was something he did, which always makes you so much more angry.





	

She shows up at your apartment crying. This is not a scenario you are unfamiliar with, but it still makes your heart throb every time she chokes on sobs while asking if she can come in. You stop her halfway through, letting her know that of course she can, dumbass, you're pretty sure you gave her that spare key to your apartment specifically so she could come in whenever she wanted.

You kiss her forehead and ask her what he did this time. You can tell by the look she gives you that she wonders how you know it was something he did, but it was always something he did. Terezi was so hard to hurt and yet despite that fact he was so good at it. The idiot was lucky Terezi wouldn't tell you his name, otherwise he would learn what pain was.

Tucking a small piece of her hair behind her ear, you watch as she takes her ridiculous red glasses off and folds them into themselves, then places them on your coffee table. A large bruise is revealed over her eye, which was only barely hidden by her shades, and you hiss through your teeth and clenched jaw. Your hand curls into a fist at your side, and you're glad she can't see it because you wouldn't want her to think you were upset with her. Sighing, you uncurl it and rest your hand on her cheek.

Your thumb strokes at the edge if the bruise, and you want to scream, not at her, not even at him, just scream in general. The noise that leaves you instead is more of a growl, and you press a dozen kisses to her jaw as you realize that her bruises are _fresh_. It wasn't something he said that made her run to your apartment for an escape, it was something he did, which always makes you so much more angry. If you didn't know she would think she did something wrong, you would be putting a hole in your wall, but as is you just keep kissing her and letting her know that she's safe here. You want to skin him. More importantly, you want to help her get away from him.

"Terezi, give me a name... Fuck, just tell me his name and I'll take care of it. You won't get hurt, I promse." You had known her since you were six. You had met on a playground and at first, you had hated the annoying girl who was practically made of cackles and grins, who loved tag and tripping you so she had an excuse to talk to you while she helped you up. Sugar and spice and everything nice your ass. Terezi was made of cayenne pepper and the pure, burning fire of the sun. She had started dating this asshole in high school, on and off, but he had only started hitting her, at least in places you could notice, in the last year. You hadn't gone to the same high school as him and Terezi, your insane mother insisting on sending you to Catholic school despite the fact that you had stopped believing in God when you were seven, so you never met him. You knew he was one of the stoner kids at their school. You knew that he came from a rich family. But Terezi never gave you a name, and you started wondering if maybe that was a sign of abuse from the start.

"Karkat, I can't." You groan as she stutters it out, sniffling as you pull her closer to you. "You're one of the only good things I have left. I can't let you go to jail for killing my boyfriend, now can I?"

You want to argue, want to tell her that you won't kill him, you'll just give him a stern talking to, but you know that she's right. So you kiss the top of her head and hold her close, making sure to avoid older bruises on her sides. "You should run away from him... Leave him behind and move in with me, or anyone else who'll treat you right..."

She laughs and ignores your statement in favor of climbing into your lap, significantly less shaky now. Her lips are pressed to yours within a second, and it takes your brain a minute to process what is going on before you kiss her back and rest your hands on her hips. Her hips shift up slightly so she's straddling you. You wish she would open up to you instead, but you don't mind being a distraction.


End file.
